


The Romantic Side

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And a boyfriend, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Virgil, Logan, Patton, Remus, and Janus are all dating.And Roman is lonely.
Relationships: DLAMP, remus/Logan/patton/janus/virgil, the original name was too long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	The Romantic Side

**Author's Note:**

> Ive had this thought for a while, so I decided to write it!! Warning, this is unedited.

He couldn't believe it.

He wasn't as smart as Logan, sure, but he was still able to pick up on the signs.

How Janus and Patton would talk with each other, in sweet voices laced with love, how Remus would softly stare at Logan (and how Logan would flusteredly stare right back), and how he found them all curled up on the couch covering Virgil with kisses all over his face and neck.

Roman stared at them. He had heard Disney music and decided to come downstairs to see what was going on. Not only were the five halfway through Moana already, but they were tangled together in a mess of limbs, each looking as lovestruck as the last. None of them had noticed him yet, no, they were too caught up in their own world. Their own perfect world where Roman never existed. Where they could be all lovey-dovey and not have the stupid, ugly side interupt them just to come downstairs to get breakfast. 

Roman quietly padded back up the stairs, into his room. They were dating. They were all fucking  _ dating _ . He closed his door and sat on his bed, trying to process this information. Should he be happy for them? He probably should be. But all he could feel was jealousy and loneliness and anger. He was the  _ romantic  _ side. Heck, it was in his name! (Sort of). The one side they didn't love was the side that tried his hardest to  _ be _ loveable. 

_ How do you think Logan and Virgil and Janus would ever love you? With all of the insults you throw their way, they must really, really hate you. _

_ And after you declined the figurative  _ (heh...figurative...Logan…)  _ olive branch that Patton extended, he probably hates you. _

_ And lets just face it, Remus always hated you. He’s never a dick to anyone unless it's...physical…  _ (Roman cringed at the thought. Maybe that was why they didn't love him.)  _ He’s just the better brother. _

...better brother?

Well, it would make sense.

Roman curled up under his blankets, stuffing his head in a pillow to cry. Of all the things he wanted but couldn't have, why did it have to be a boyfriend? Or even just a platonic partner? 

What about a friend?

_ Those will probably be gone soon, too.  _ He thought.

  
  



End file.
